


Negazione in cinque sensi

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Human, Burlesque, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: È più forte di lei. Caroline non riesce a trattenersi dal rispondergli piccata:- Non dobbiamo semplicemente spogliarci. È una forma d’arte e richiede ore di preparazione per portare in scena uno spettacolo elegante e curato. Bisogna saper ridere di sé stessi, saper ballare e avere un perfetto controllo del proprio corpo. –L’uomo inarca un sopracciglio in modo canzonatorio.- Se vuoi raccontartela così. –





	Negazione in cinque sensi

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per il prompt _soddisfazione_ della M2 della quinta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week45/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Tutti i riferimenti sugli spettacoli di burlesque sono ispirati dal vero spettacolo di [Cabaret Burlesque](https://www.facebook.com/pages/category/Arts---Entertainment/Le-Cabaret-Burlesque-517251088342955/).  
> \- Riletta, ma non betata quindi segnalatemi ogni svista/errore/problema.

Caroline Forbes ha iniziato a lavorare come ballerina di neo burlesque quando aveva poco più che vent’anni, aveva appena iniziato l’università a Whitmore per rimanere vicina a sua madre e a Mystic Falls e i suoi sogni per il futuro includevano ben altro: un lavoro nella moda o nell’organizzazione di eventi, una casa con una staccionata bianca e un cane di razza ad attenderla al suo ritorno dall’ufficio, un marito, due figli e la possibilità di fare lunghi soggiorni in villeggiatura durante le vacanze.

Poi Liz Forbes si era ammalata e la possibilità di fare soldi facili, lavorando solo la sera era diventata prima allettante, poi necessaria.

Da quando ha iniziato a lavorare sono passati anni: Caroline ha finito gli studi, lasciato il suo ragazzo del liceo, che una Caroline diciassettenne aveva pensato avrebbe amato per sempre, e sepolto quel che restava di sua madre dopo che il cancro ne aveva divorato carne, ossa e interiora.

Ha imparato ad apprezzare l’eleganza di quello spogliarsi su un palco per gli occhi dei presenti, a non vederlo più come un semplice strip-tease di cui vergognarsi, da non raccontare a sua madre, ma come una forma d’arte, d’intrattenimento.

Non le basta per mantenersi, ma le _piace_ ed è disposta a tutto pur di conservare quello spazio settimanale in cui sale su una vecchia scena di legno, dietro leggere tende di tela e si spoglia con un sorriso sulle labbra e la convinzione che tutti i presenti siano lì per vedere lei, siano incantanti dai suoi movimenti. Il potere che deriva da quella consapevolezza è quasi inebriante. Ne porta il peso con sé per giorni dopo lo spettacolo e rende tutto più facile: le riunioni, trattare con la nuova stagista che pensa di poterle fare le scarpe, superare il rifiuto di Stefan.

Contrariamente a quello che il pubblico, che i passanti per strada, che gli occhi dei benpensanti devono immaginare, quel palco, quel lento togliersi la tunica da principessa araba e rimanere solo in slip e copri capezzoli – _nippies_ nel gergo – o giocare al vedo-non vedo nascosta dietro a due enormi ventagli di piume, è il suo luogo sicuro. O lo era, pensa amaramente, mentre Katherine spiega con parole che le battono sulla lingua come i tacchi a spillo che indossa sempre sulle assi di legno del pavimento, i cambiamenti che verranno apportati nelle settimane seguenti.

\- Rebekah – spiega la fondatrice della compagnia e colei che, insieme a Caroline, è responsabile di presentare gli spettacoli con battute sagaci e seducenti per dare il tempo ad Anna, la stage kitten – o schiava, come preferisce definirla Katherine – di preparare il palco per il numero successivo, oltre che a spogliarsi. – Mi ha chiesto di fare un’audizione a suo fratello. –

Hailey, l’ultima arrivata, a cui sono stati affibbiati i numeri comici e grotteschi in cui finge di venir divorata da una pianta carnivora o indossa un costume da ragno, tanto è incapace di muoversi in modo seducente, domanda:

\- Quale dei suoi fratelli? –

Caroline pensa che, dato il numero di familiari di cui Rebekah parla e si lamenta, quella sia una domanda più che legittima se non vogliono trovarsi a dover lavorare con un uomo tanto arrogante quanto incapace. Katherine non sembra essere dello stesso parere. Schiocca la lingua sul palato: detesta essere interrotta a quel modo.

\- Uno bello, non mi interessa altro – afferma.

\- Kath, sei sicura che sia una buona idea? – domanda Caroline.

Katherine scuote la testa. I capelli castani le ricadono in morbidi boccoli lungo la schiena e Caroline, non per la prima volta, si ritrova a pensare che quelle onde siano l’unica cosa duttile di Katherine Pierce.

\- Non è come se lo stessimo assumendo. Sarà in prova. –

 

***

 

La prima cosa che Caroline pensa, quando il fratello di Rebekah arriva, con un inelegante ritardo, nella vecchia saletta della scuola di ballo dove Anna lavora come segreteria e che il proprietario mette loro a disposizione per le prove, è: _Dio grazie, non l’abbiamo ancora assunto_. Seguito da un rapido malcontento perché lo stanno anche solo considerando in prova.

Niklaus Mikaelson – _è Klaus per voi_ – deve essere di pochi anni più grande di lei. È un artista o così spiega Rebekah e la cosa sembra confermata dal ritardo che l’uomo si permette di avere, ma ha un pessimo carattere ed ha fatto saltare l’ultima Galleria d’Arte della città disposta ad esporre le sue opere (- Non letteralmente, ma quasi – aveva sibilato Rebekah) ed ora era alla ricerca di un impiego che potesse mantenerlo almeno in parte per qualche mese.

\- Pensavo foste ricchi –osserva Caroline.

Rebekah, seduta a gambe incrociate per terra coglie il ritardo di suo fratello per raccontare loro la sua versione della storia, che non è, data la tendenza di Rebekah all’esagerazione e al rancore, necessariamente vera

Rebekah scuote le spalle.

\- Nik non è mai stato il preferito dei nostri genitori e gli hanno tagliato i fondi.

\- Ma non mi dire… -

Gli occhi di Rebekah si posano come due serpenti a sonagli su di lei.

\- Non commentare come se sapessi qualcosa di lui –ringhia e Caroline non l’ha mai vista così protettiva. Neanche con le Louboutin che indossa per andare in scena e che venerava come diamanti. Per un attimo la sfiora la curiosità di conoscere questo fratello che Rebekah sembra amare così tanto prima di giudicarlo, ma il pensiero vola via rapido insieme ai minuti di ritardo accumulati.

Niklaus non si scusa, quando si chiude la porta alle spalle come se il mondo iniziasse ad esistere solo dopo il suo arrivo e Caroline deve trattenersi dal digrignare i denti per il fastidio. Katherine le lancia un’occhiata di ammonimento, prima di presentarsi all’uomo.

Klaus ha, quando parla, un accento inglese più marcato di quello della sorella e sarebbe quasi attraente se ogni frase non fosse così carica di arroganza e disprezzo che Caroline pensa sia un miracolo che le sue orecchie stesse non abbiano tentato di strozzarlo.

\- In sostanza dobbiamo spogliarci – conclude l’uomo, al termine della spiegazione di Katherine.

È più forte di lei. Caroline non riesce a trattenersi dal rispondergli piccata:

\- Non dobbiamo semplicemente _spogliarci._ È una forma d’arte e richiede ore di preparazione per portare in scena uno spettacolo elegante e curato. Bisogna saper ridere di sé stessi, saper ballare e avere un perfetto controllo del proprio corpo. –

L’uomo inarca un sopracciglio in modo canzonatorio.

\- Se vuoi raccontartela così. –

_Sarà una lunga settimana_ pensa la donna, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi per trattenersi dal rispondere di nuovo perché è tardi e ha una riunione l’indomani per cui deve ancora finire di rivedere la presentazione e non ha tempo da perdere a discutere con un uomo che, se tutto va bene – e come potrebbe non andar bene, viste le premesse? – rimarrà con loro meno di quindici giorni.

 

***

 

La vita non si è mai trattenuta dal tirarle il tappeto da sotto i piedi, lasciandola a cercare di recuperare l’equilibrio per non capitombolare a terra e tentare, al contempo, di non trascinare nient’altro con sé – non i delicati soprammobili di cristallo che adornavano il caminetto della casa di Bill e Steven, non la pistola d’ordinanza di sua madre, non la corona da Miss Mystic Falls che ha conquistato dopo anni di fatiche.

Mentre guarda il primo spettacolo di Klaus e sente sulla pelle, come se fosse lei sul palco, gli sguardi ammirati e sedotti del pubblico, i loro versi di assenso, il battere entusiasta delle loro mani, che non Caroline si dice che non dovrebbe essere così sorpresa dal vedere le sue aspettative di nuovo deluse.

Klaus si esibisce come se fosse nato per stare sul palco: non si vergogna di essere ammirato e ogni suo movimento trasuda una tale sicurezza di sé che è difficile distogliere lo sguardo. Non nuoce neanche il fatto che l’uomo, con i suoi capelli castani e il suo fisico asciutto sia bello di quella bellezza che non fa clamore, ma è un piacere scoprire mentre si sfila i vestiti e li lascia cadere con noncuranza sul palco.  

Il fratello di Rebekah simula un pompino con un bastone di legno e una parte di Caroline geme al pensiero che non riuscirà a liberarsi così presto di lui ora che ha dimostrato a Katherine di sapere quello che fa e di essere apprezzato dal pubblico. Un’altra più nascosta, più sepolta e di cui Caroline si vergogna, sospira per tutt’altro motivo.

 

\- C’è stato abbastanza controllo di ogni parte del corpo? – le domanda, quando si incontrano dietro le quinte al termine dello spettacolo.

Klaus ha la voce più bassa del solito e un sogghigno invitante sulle labbra. Caroline finge di non sentire il brivido che le scorre lungo la schiena.

\- Era sufficiente – ribatte, con uno sguardo di supponenza prima di voltarsi.

La risata dell’uomo è così rumorosa, mentre la segue lungo lo stretto corridoio che Caroline non si accorge di come gli occhi di Klaus non si stacchino dalla sua schiena coperta da una vecchia felpa di Whitmore.

Le piace vestirsi comoda quando scende dal palco, quando scivola fuori dall’attillato tubino che indossa per presentare lo show o dall’elaborata lingerie che mostra al termine dello spogliarello e libera il volto dal pesante trucco che le rende gli occhi più grandi, le labbra più rosse e la pelle brillante di glitter.

 

***

 

È Anna a dirglielo, qualche settimana dopo, mentre stanno finendo di sistemare e ripulire il palco per lo spettacolo della sera.

\- Sei la preferita di Klaus, lo sai, vero? – le domanda la ragazza, mentre spazza le stelle filanti, che continuano a spuntare inesorabili da ogni anfratto tra le tavole del pavimento, dalle pieghe dei tendaggi delle quinte, dai vestiti che sono rimasti sul palco. – Mai più spettacoli di Carnevale – aggiunge in un borbottio e non si accorge di come Caroline si sia fermata, in piedi tra le file di poltrone del pubblico, con l’espressione di un coniglio che, per la prima volta, venga fatto uscire dalla sua gabbia.

\- Non dire sciocchezze – risponde, infine, e si congratula con sé stessa per quanto sia salda la sua voce.

\- Dico davvero – insiste Anna. – Non fa altro che guardarti e parlare di te. –

Caroline esala una risata sardonica.

\- Parlare _male_ di me, Anna, e non siamo più alle medie. I ragazzi non parlano male di te per attirare la tua attenzione perché gli piaci – ribatte. – E anche a quell’età non bisognerebbe uscire con un ragazzo che ti fa i dispetti per conquistarti. –

Anna la osserva dubbiosa, da sopra le sue braccia cariche di stelle filanti esplose. In piedi così sul palco sembra ancora più minuta di quanto sia realmente. Una bambina, una gattina.

\- Veramente… parla sempre bene di te e del tuo spettacolo. –

Caroline scuote la testa come se così facendo potesse creare un’interferenza tale da impedire alle vibrazioni d’aria create dalle parole di Anna di sbatterle sul timpano, di diventare informazioni nel suo cervello. Di diventare dubbi ancorati ai suoi giri corticali.

\- Siamo rivali. Sta semplicemente studiando il nemico – afferma, schioccando la lingua prima di richiamare Anna all’ordine perché hanno una serata da finire di organizzare e lei ha una riunione a cui partecipare, terminata la pausa pranzo, e non ha tempo da perdere.

 

***

 

\- Non riuscite a togliervi gli occhi di dosso. Avete qualcosa da raccontarci? –

La voce di Katherine è schioccante come lo shot di vodka che ha appena ingoiato. Quel bere alcolici dell’Est è tutto quello che resta della Katerina Petrova che, dieci anni prima, era arrivata sulle coste dell’America con un visto temporaneo, un accento ancora marcato e il sogno di conquistare il mondo. O un uomo ricco da sposare per non dover più combattere nessuna guerra.

Caroline rischia di strozzarsi con il suo bicchiere di vino.

\- Di chi stai parlando? – domanda e teme di conoscere già la risposta.

\- Tu e il fratello di Bekah, ovviamente. –

\- Assolutamente no. Ti pare? – domanda.

Katherine schiocca la lingua contro il palato. Non ha più alcuna traccia della Bulgaria nella voce, quando parla, negli abiti che indossa o nei ricordi che racconta.

\- E che male ci sarebbe? Siete entrambi mediamente attraenti – osserva, guardando con occhio critico la modesta blusa nera che Caroline ha indossato per uscire a bere.

La ragazza bionda si trova a cercare di raddrizzare la schiena e buttare il seno in fuori, prima di rendersene conto. Avvicina il bicchiere alla bocca per cercare di mascherare quel momento di smarrimento, di insicurezza, di una Caroline diciassettenne.

Le labbra di Katherine si sollevano in un sorriso ferino, mentre la ragazza si piega verso Caroline per sussurrarle all’orecchio:

\- E sono sicura che avrebbe un sapore molto più buono di quel vino che stai bevendo. –

La risata di Katherine accompagna come gli archi in un’orchestra il verso che Caroline emette, mentre rischia di strozzarsi con il vino, e i dinieghi che farfuglia.

 

***

 

Lei e Klaus non sono amici, non si stanno simpatici. Sono colleghi e discutono e se Caroline cerca di non rispondere troppo piccata ad ogni singola frase pronunciata dall’uomo è solo perché ci tiene a che gli spettacoli che fanno continuino ad avere successo e ha imparato a giocare in squadra. Anche se i compagni che le ha dato in mano la sorte sono pessimi.

\- Che ci fai? – quasi abbaia, ma non così tanto e si congratula con sé stessa per il suo autocontrollo, quando entra nella sala prove e lo vede intento a provare davanti all’ampio specchio che ricopre un’intera parete della stanza.

L’uomo indossa solo un paio di pantaloni della tuta da cui spuntano i suoi piedi nudi. Il modo in cui si sta stirando ne mette in risalto i muscoli della schiena e delle braccia e Caroline prova, per un attimo, l’irrefrenabile istinto di toccarlo. Si sente come uno dei personaggi che l’uomo porta in scena: il conte posseduto dalla sua mano che lo costringe a spogliarsi, che ne traccia la pelle lasciando scie nere lungo il suo passaggio. Si sente tradita dal suo stesso corpo.

Klaus le lancia un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, prima di tornare a tendere le braccia sopra la testa, con i piedi piantati per terra, alla stessa larghezza delle anche e salite, salite, salite più su che potete con le mani.

\- Ho provato una nuova sequenza. –

La voce arriva smozzicata, l’uscita dalla gola resa più ostica dalla posa che sta tenendo.

Caroline deve ingoiare una risposta sferzante: non è pronta a rendersi conto che l’uomo si sta impegnando, che sembra davvero _provarci_ con quel lavoro.

\- Da come ti aveva presentato Bekah non pensavo ti saresti dato così tanto a fare – si lascia sfuggire prima di riuscire a mordere la coda delle parole e rimangiarle.

Klaus si lascia sfuggire una risata. Lascia ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e le scuote per liberarle da ogni traccia di tensione residua.

\- Non lo faccio per il lavoro – risponde, guardandola attraverso lo specchio. Gli occhi dell’uomo sembrano volerle scavare una buca nell’anima e restarci come un cancro, come un animale selvatico in una tana. – Lo faccio per te, tesoro. –

Caroline si sente avvampare.

\- Cosa? – domanda.

L’uomo si volta finalmente verso di lei. Scuote le spalle in una mossa di studiata noncuranza.

\- Mi piaci – afferma. – Il modo in cui difendi le cose in cui credi, la passione che metti in quello che fai, come ti muovi sul palco – si passa la lingua sulle labbra rosse, piene. – Mi piaci. E non penso di esserti indifferente – afferma.

Caroline non ne è fiera, ma fa l’unica cosa che le sembra possibile in quel momento: scappa dalla stanza, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, senza neanche gridare una scusa su come abbia dimenticato di rivedere una cosa con Anna, di come la stiano chiamando anche se il suo telefono non sta squillando.

 

***

 

Dopo quella confessione le cose non cambiano davvero, non oggettivamente almeno, e Caroline è convinta che nessuno sia in grado di cogliere quella tensione che lenta e silenziosa scorre fra lei e Klaus. Di vedere il modo in cui i suoi occhi sembrano non riuscire a smettere di seguirlo, di come lei sia improvvisamente consapevole degli sguardi che l’uomo le rivolge e che le fanno pizzicare la pelle.

\- Lo sai che non siamo sceme? – le domanda Rebekah una sera, mentre osserva con occhio critico il suo riflesso nello specchio per cercare di capire se la tinta di rossetto che ha scelto si abbini al tema della ragazza abbandonata dal suo fidanzato e in attesa di una telefonata.

Caroline, intenta a nascondere i capelli biondi sotto una parrucca nera, emette un verso interrogativo.

\- Tu e mio fratello – continua l’altra donna, dopo essersi umettata le labbra per dare la perfetta sfumatura di colore che cercava. – Lo sappiamo tutti che non riuscite a smettere di spogliarvi con gli occhi. È disgustoso – aggiunge.

\- Non è… -

\- E non negare. È patetico quando lo fai – la interrompe Rebekah, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando la minuscola saletta che usano come camerino.

La lascia lì, con una risposta che le rimane sulla punta della lingua come certi dolci che ti lasciano un retrogusto amaro che non vuoi ingoiare perché poi diventa vero e Caroline non è pronta a che lo sia – vero. Non è pronta ad ammettere che, nelle ultime settimane, gli occhi ammirati di Klaus addosso durante le prove e gli spettacoli hanno cancellato per lei ogni altro sguardo; che avere tutta la sua attenzione, di vederlo seguire ogni minimo movimento delle sue mani, ogni suo minimo sorriso era la soddisfazione più grande che avesse provato da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare lì.

 

***

 

Il corpo di Klaus è caldo di fatica e sudore, quando Caroline non lo vede e rischia di andargli a sbattere contro mentre improvvisamente esausta barcolla giù dalle scale che dal retro del palco portano dietro le quinte. L’uomo la ferma con una mano sul braccio per impedirle di cadere in malo modo.

\- Ehy. –

Le ultime settimane sono state lunghe e faticose, tra il lavoro e i nuovi spettacoli che con Katherine hanno deciso che dovevano mettere in piedi per rinnovare lo show, tra l’anniversario della morte di sua madre e la fine dell’inverno. Caroline vuole solo tornare a casa con un barattolo di gelato e una bottiglia di vino. Non ha neanche la forza di essere scostante con l’uomo che ha di fronte e che ora la guarda, interrogativo, mentre con il pollice traccia linee immaginarie – _sweet nothing_ , canta una vecchia canzone che le torna in mente - sul suo braccio.

\- Tutto bene? – le chiede.

Caroline ha la vaga, ovattata sensazione che l’uomo stia cercando di ancorarle gli occhi con i suoi. Annuisce, distrattamente.

L’ha già superato, nel corridoio buio, e sta già pensando al suo pigiama, a murarsi viva in casa per due giorni, quando Klaus la richiama.

\- Ti va di andare a bere una cosa? – le chiede.

È l’incertezza che ha nella voce, la cautela con cui posa la domanda che la fa fermare; è il modo in cui la osserva, quando si volta verso di lui, e in cui nessun’altro l’ha mai guardata quando non è sul palco, è il formicolio che le riempie il ventre quando lo guarda, quando le tiene testa e non sembra mai offeso dalle sue repliche, dalle discussioni da cui esce vincitrice. Il modo in cui la pungola sempre per spingerla a dare il meglio di sé. È la cautela e l’attenzione con cui la guarda; è la soddisfazione che le riempie il petto all’idea che quell’uomo che fa impazzire ogni settimana il loro pubblico _voglia lei_.

\- Va bene – si ritrova a rispondere, prima di essersene accorta.

Il sorriso soddisfatto che, come una porta, si apre sul volto di Klaus le piega verso l’alto gli angoli della bocca.


End file.
